Noah and Rebecca, one shots
by Halebrperf
Summary: Exactly what the title says! The latest buzz, Rebecca and Noah.


First one shot!

Rebecca sat in her office chair, typing away an article that DJ had asked for the day before. Her hair was a mess and she hadn't had a chance to put on decent clothes as she spent all night trying to finish the article, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to put everything into words.

"Gosh darn it!" She exclaimed at her computer.

"Writers block?" Noah asked, from across the room at his desk.

"How'd you guess?" She asked, frowning.

"Come on, R. You always say 'gosh darn it' when you have writers block. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that." He said as he walked over to her desk.

"Yup!" DJ agreed from her office.

Rebecca laughed slightly.

"I just can't seem to make this article work. You see, DJ wanted me to give people advice this week. I'm perfectly fine with that part, but it's about dating! I've never even been on a date. Unless you count the time Bubba took me to a theme park when I was younger and a boy sat beside me and ate my lunch before running off." Rebecca said, trailing off as she started her story. "Anyway, the point is: I need an article, and it's practically impossible to write! I've been up all night and I'm so tired I can't even-" Just then she fell asleep right at her desk, tiring herself out.

Noah raised an eyebrow. He poked her slightly. "R?" Again. "R?" And once more. "Rebecca!" He yelled, jumping her out of her sleep.

"I'm sorry, Bubba, I'll go to bed early tomorrow!"

"What?" Noah said, raising his eyebrow once again.

"Um, sorry." She said, turning away and blushing out of embarrassment.

Noah smiled. He wished he could just tell Rebecca how he felt, but he felt as if she would never feel the same way. He thought of an idea.

"You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Be in a relationship with someone. Is there anyone you like?" He asked, trying to see if she lets out any hints that she might like him.

She frowned, turning away. She blushed again, knowing full well her crush was on Noah.

"There is!" He exclaimed as he pointed at her.

"Yeah, so what? Can't a girl have a crush?" She said, getting up and walking over to the printer to pick up some writing techniques that she was going to laminate and place in a frame on her desk.

"Well, who is the guy?" He asks, following her.

"None of your business!"

"Oh come on, R. We've been friends for a while, I'm sure you can trust me with a crush."

"You don't know him." She says, sitting back down at her desk as she placed the paper in a neat pile along with other pieces she had recently printed out.

"That's what everyone says so they don't have to tell them." He countered. "You can at least tell me if he works at the office?"

Rebecca told herself that if she said yes that it wouldn't narrow it down considering that there are many guys who work at the office.

"Fine, yes he does."

"Come on, R. Just tell me!"

"No!"

"Rebecca-"

"It's you!" She blurted out, quickly covering her mouth. "Oh dear." She said as she ran off.

"R, wait!" He said, running after her.

"No, I've just completely embarrassed myself, I should have never said anything, just ignore it!" She said as she got in the elevator, quickly pressing the buttons.

Noah put his hand into the doors and stepped in beside her, closing the doors with the buttons.

Rebecca knew she couldn't get out of this now as they had to stay in the elevator together alone with no way out until they reached the last floor.

"R, will you just listen to me?"

"I've had enough rejection in my life, i'd like it if you could just ignore the things I've just said."

"Who said I was going to reject you?"

This shut her up. Did he like her back?

"W-well... what does that mean?"

"It means..." He finished his sentence with a kiss, entwining his fingers in her hair.

Rebecca stiffened but soon sank into it as she put her arms around his neck. Noah moved his hands to around her waist and pulled her in closer.

As the elevator dinged, Michael, Amanda and Wilder were on the bottom floor. Each of their jaws wide open as the elevator opened, revealing Rebecca and Noah indulged in a kiss.

"Oh em gee!" Amanda squealed as they pulled away.


End file.
